Various forms of rotary valves for water conditioning apparatuses have been heretofore provided. However, these previously known forms of rotary valves do not include structure whereby five different functions thereof are performed as a result of four positions of adjustment of the valve structure and many of the previously known valve structures do not include structure capable of performing as many as five functions.
Most existing water conditioning systems capable of service, backwash, brine, rinse and flushing functions include complicated valving requiring careful attention during each of the multiple functions thereof. Therefore, a need exists for a water conditioning system valve structure which may be readily successively actuated to effect as many as four or five successive functions of the associated water conditioning structure.
Examples of various valving structure for use in conjunction with water conditioning systems and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,707,692, 2,093,692, 2,146,983, 2,598,632, 3,335,752, 3,433,259 and 3,465,880.